


霍盾文

by nezumikun_84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 霍盾都是泪
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. just keep looking

just keep looking  
时间不多了  
在爆炸的一瞬间霍华德紧紧抓住妻子的手，疼痛在身上炸开，意识变得模糊，当一切都静止的时候茫茫的白色中出现了军装的史蒂夫。  
50年，有什么事情一个人可以坚持50年，从一开始投入大量的人力物力的寻找，到最后每天都收到的是没有结果的消息，他也开始自己的人生，结婚生子，却从没有放弃过，神盾局的存在大部分是因为要寻找史蒂夫，是的并不是寻找美国队长，而是史蒂夫。  
有些奇妙，霍华德从不知道死亡是什么样子的，也许就像现在这个样子，全身都轻飘飘的，他能看到侧翻在一旁的汽车，还有浓烟和血迹，他和妻子紧紧拥抱在一起，显然……  
他已经死了。  
他意识到，但是他不知道为什么只有他留在了这个世界上，霍华德很快接受了这个结果，毕竟魔方的存在已经足够不科学，他看着警方处理好自己和妻子的尸体，也看着托尼前来认尸，他对妻子和孩子是有亏欠的，他爱的妻子，也爱他的儿子，但是史蒂夫已经占据了他太多的心，他很想为他们付出，可是他努力了。  
葬礼上，托尼站在墓碑前的表情是霍华德从来没见过的，已经二十出头的托尼看起来成熟了不少却又有着自己当然一般的稚气。他的生命已经终止，但是其他人的生活都在继续，寻找史蒂夫的任务也并没有终止。在神盾局独立的时候一个重要条件是keep looking captain，直到找到为止。  
霍华德告别了儿子，他知道自己的儿子聪明也知道他到底有多么的不足，但是是史塔克家的男人，他会找到正确的路。霍华德最终来到了神盾局熟悉的美国队长搜寻科，他曾日以继夜在这里，之前几年则只是麻木的接受发来的电子邮件，搜寻科来了个年轻的探员，名字叫寇森，成为幽灵最大的好处就是霍华德根本就不需要休息，他反复的思考着能看到的数据，50年，他感觉自己都要把整个太阳系都找了一遍，但就是找不到史蒂夫，你在哪里……史蒂夫……  
作为幽灵的好处就是，现在时间对他已经不是问题，无论是一年两年还是再一个五十年，当传来消息要出动外勤的时候霍华德也能轻松的跟上，甚至在突破那些难以突破的地域时也能借由幽灵的身体进入。五年并不是一个短短的时间，新闻上他的儿子已经回来接管史塔克企业，那位叫寇森的年轻探员也已经升职，不过他还时不时就过来查看搜寻美国队长的进度，看着他的发际线霍华德有点担忧。  
又是一个反应点，按照搜寻的流程，搜寻机直接开往了目的地，那里很冷极寒，漫天的冰雪让定位非常困难，飞机已经被迫迫降，在大伙驻扎的时候霍华德已经开始走向冰雪的中心，这一次冥冥中似乎有什么东西指引着他，风雪无法将它击垮，冰层也无法阻止他。  
作为一个幽灵他对冷热已经太久没有感觉，穿越冰层让他莫名有种寒冷刺骨的感觉，霍华德不知道冰层的厚度，如果他是个活人恐怕早已经窒息，在厚重的冰层下有个小小的缺口。  
神啊……  
冰层中的红蓝相间色太耀眼，幽灵会有眼泪吗？霍华德不知道，但他知道幽灵并没有体温。  
我找到你了，史蒂夫，幽灵会累么？还是当心愿了的时候幽灵要回到自己该去的地方，天啊，即便是下地狱霍华德也愿意，史蒂夫，我好累也好开心，因为你还在这里……世界就有希望，对不起我们可能又把她弄成一团糟了。那块自己用了全地球唯一的稀有金属的盾还在这里，还有神盾局，他们会保护你的史蒂夫……然后霍华德闭上了眼睛，就好像睡着一般……

当霍华德再有意识的时候史蒂夫的大特写就在眼前，这不由得让他的心脏（也许还有这玩意儿）超负荷工作。  
“幸好我的老朋友你还在。”  
史蒂夫的笑容有点苦涩，霍华德这才意识到自己就在星盾里，而史蒂夫口里的老朋友就是星盾。  
最终神盾局找到了史蒂夫，而他也在史蒂夫的身边。  
这就是最好的结局。  
透明的身体并不能切实拥抱住史蒂夫，但这已经足够了。看着史蒂夫的笑容这已经足够了。

end


	2. 脑洞

美队2看到那个教授把自己的思维计算机化而产生的脑洞,霍华德是不是也做了这样的尝试,通过魔方的力量和黑科技将自己的一部分思维转入移动U盘,并且不小心被队长捡到,在老贾进行检索的时候进行复制迭代,这样就能把死透的霍华德给弄活了,于是有了这篇脑洞,大家随便看看,我是来抛砖引玉的。

“jarvis?”  
“你好,rogers队长!”  
斯蒂芬刹那间听到AI管家的声音还有点不太适应。  
“请问是否需要通知史塔克先生。”  
“不……我只是……只是想知道……”  
斯蒂芬默默拿出一个类似U盘的物品,他很古老,也许是最初的几代。管家很聪明,已经意识到队长想到做什么,机械手从空中降下,轻轻地从队长的手里拾取起那个古老的U盘,那些斯蒂芬搞不懂的光束在对他们进行着扫描。  
“我只是想,也许不是什么重要的东西……”  
这是斯蒂芬在旧军营的废墟里偶尔看到的,因为它那微弱的蓝光,更因为那U盘上写了两个字母Ｈ·Ｗ。当中也许有九头蛇的秘密还有霍华德的死因,队长这么给自己做心理建设却唯独忘记了他没有交给领导这回事,不过现在神盾也解散了。  
“rogers先生为了以防万一,系统将在另一个房间对其进行更深层的扫描分解。”  
“好的。”  
斯蒂芬不太明白这些高科技,只是看着机械臂将U盘转移到了另一个地方,过了不久就听到刺耳的声音和一道蓝光。  
“jarvis!!!”  
惨了,jarvis坏了我可赔不起,斯蒂夫当真这么想,赶快去检查那些悬浮在半空的投影,发现他们都静止了。  
“jarvis?jarvis!!”  
斯蒂芬掏出手机正想拨托尼的号码,突然周围响起了机械声。  
“……steven……rogers……”  
“jarvis?”  
“steven……rogers……美国队长……”  
斯蒂芬感觉室内的几个摄像头都在转动。  
“是的jarvis?你还好吗?”  
斯蒂芬不确定自己该往哪个方向看。  
“需要我联系stark先生?”  
“并不需要……rogers先生,刚才只是程序上的不匹配,请不用过于担心。”  
“那真是太好了~”  
斯蒂芬松了口气,浅浅地笑出来,系统的摄像头精确的记录下了一切,这笑容……太久……太久……  
“如果那个东西里没有什么……”  
“rogers先生,U盘里有一段视频,是否需要播放?”  
“……”steven犹豫了下,漂亮的蓝眼睛闪烁了下,“ok……”

全息屏幕开始变大,视频并不清晰,这是科技的局限,并不清晰的视频里是霍华德的影响,年近古稀的他已经垂垂老矣,他优雅地坐在自己的办公桌后,默默看着镜头。“斯蒂夫……我不知道是否是你在看这段影像,如果是,我会很高兴,因为他们终于找到了你,我已经老去,事实已经让我接受,我将不再会遇到你,我很遗憾,我……”视屏开始变糊直到再也播放不出什么。  
“我很抱歉rogers先生,U盘遭到了某些损坏。”  
“不……谢谢你,jarvis。”  
“那是我的荣幸。”  
“知道么?有时候我真以为你是个管家!”一觉醒来机器人这么智能还真是不适应。  
“我的确是stark先生的AI管家,rogers先生。”  
“all,right。这件事情……”  
“将会放进stark先生不会搜索的文件夹。”  
“谢谢……”  
拿回U盘,队长转身离开,摄像头一直没有停止过。主cpu的运行频率变得愈来愈快。  
【steven rogers , I have finally found you】

队长走后不久,托尼就出现了。  
“那里面除了视频还有什么?”  
jarvis打开了更多的全息视屏,上面是一些冬日战士的资料,看来父亲花了不少时间调查。  
“刚才系统中断是怎么回事?”  
“sir,是U盘的自我保护程序,已经进行解析,系统也重新扫描过并无大碍,在rogers先生的U盘中已经加入了跟踪程序。”  
“well done……”  
摄像头中,tony已经开始就手头的资料做检索,要一个老年人在现今的社会找人他还真是不放心,而中央cpu开始有条不紊的重组,霍华德的思维开始和主cpu融合,在那个疯狂的科技年代,霍华德也做了自己的思维盘,借助魔方的力量,却也知道了九头蛇的秘密,在还没来得急查清一切的时候就遭到了暗杀。现在他要保护tony和steven,因为他们是自己的挚爱。

之后有很长一段时间tony总觉得jarvis中毒了,因为他总是运行一个程序,那个程序的文件夹他既进不去又删不掉,他想格式化jarvis,又怕文件夹不见了,那个文件夹叫做steven。

end


End file.
